


Love Breaks Through The Stone

by Plinycapybara



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: DR STONE AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, inotan, loads and loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plinycapybara/pseuds/Plinycapybara
Summary: 3700 years after humanity was turned to stone, two warring factions resurface as people are revived through a “miracle fluid”.Tanjiro Kamado is a modern teenager revived by the Tsukasa Empire, but is now unsure of his leader’s intentions as he witnesses him crushing statues left and right. One day he flees with his wounded sister Nezuko in search of the fabled “doctor” Senku to heal her.Inosuke is a hunter in the tightly-knit Ishigami Village who spends his days play-fighting with Kohaku and the guards.When these two worlds collide, sparks fly between teenage boys born thousands of years apart.
Relationships: Hashibira Inosuke/Kamado Tanjirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Love Breaks Through The Stone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don’t own anything.

_Tanjiro would never forget the look of panic on his sister’s face that fateful day. They were running late for school (as usual) when a strange barrage of green light began to envelop their surroundings, turning their cozy suburban neighborhood into a sculpture gallery._

_He instinctively tried to block the ray of petrifying light from hitting his sister but to no avail. The two of them were turned to stone almost immediately the moment it hit them._

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

For the following 3,700, he laid in the growing lush jungle blaming himself until a liquid was poured onto him and he could suddenly feel his body move for the first time in centuries.

His nose was hit with an array of fresh scents of greenery as he sat up. Nezuko was right behind him in waking up. They ran and embraced each other. The man who poured the revival liquid approached them with a handshake. 

“Welcome to the year 5720.” A stoic, low voice greeted him as a long-haired man in a maroon robe with the carcass of a lion wrapped around his neck greeted him. “My name is Tsukasa, and welcome to the Empire of Might. We’re dedicated to building a pure utopia free from the corruption of the old world. What’s your name?” 

“Tanjiro Kamado, this is my younger sister Nezuko.” The redhead answered. 

“You won’t need surnames in this new world.” Tsukasa explained. 

“Hi there,” Nezuko smiled. 

“I have a younger sister, too.” Tsukasa stated as he began to guide the sibling duo around the Empire of Might’s base. “I haven’t been able to find her statue yet, though. Anyway, enjoy your new life...oh, one more thing. If you manage to learn the whereabouts of a man named Senku Ishigami, report back to me immediately with it.”

“Why?” Tanjiro asked. 

“He’s a scientist. A doctor dedicated to bringing back the ways of the old world by reinventing its technology. I thought I killed him, but he managed to survive somehow.” Tsukasa turned around and looked towards a lake across a large forest. “That’s all I have to say for now.” 

The following month in the Empire of Might was mostly uneventful, but Tanjiro found that most of the people there weren’t exactly the friendliest. Tsukasa began to shift his focus mainly on reviving more and more muscular men and less on just the average young person. 

The most kind-hearted people he ran into was a young woman around their age named Nikki, a seamstress named Yuzuriha, a brawny man with a heart of gold named Taiju, and a sharp-hearing man named Ukyo. 

Tanjirou mostly steered clear of Tsukasa himself for the most part and spent his days collecting firewood and freshwater with Nezuko and Nikki while Ukyo kept watch over their little group.

Nikki and Nezuko would talk about some things they did miss from the old world. They were both fans of the American singer Lillian Weinberg and would sometimes sing karaoke of her songs around the campfire. Yuzuriha and Nezuko would share sewing tricks while Taiju would go on and on about how much he missed Senku. 

It was a simple life. 

_Then it happened._

It was a typical day, for the most part, Tanjiro was scavaging the forest for firewood with Nezuko when he came across the statue of a kind old man he recognized from his former life in the modern world named Urokodaki. He then heard the footsteps of a certain ex-wrestler. 

“Step aside.” Tsukasa ordered. 

“Look, I know there were older people who caused lots of problems for us younger folk, but Urokodaki wasn’t one of them!” Nezuko insisted. 

“I _said_ step aside.” Tsukasa's tone grew firmer by the second. 

“Are you really going to kill random old people who didn’t do anything wrong?” Tanjiro’s face grew horrified as Tsukasa stepped closer. Nezuko leaped forward and acted as a human shield. 

“We won’t let you get away with this! Urokodaki was a sweet old man! You can’t kill him!” Nezuko threw herself in front of her brother and Urokodaki. 

“I won’t repeat myself more than a third time. This is your last warning. Step aside, or I’ll show you both what I did to Senku.” Tsukasa scowled. 

“No!” Nezuko resisted.

“I didn’t want to do this again, but you leave me no choice.” Tsukasa clutched his spear and pierced Nezuko’s abdomen. Tanjiro launched himself to catch his sister and began to flee away from his newfound “home”. Tsukasa began to pursue the two of them until they were cornered at the edge of a cliff. 

Tanjiro gulped and looked down at his dying sister. He held Nezuko tighter and jumped straight off of it without a second thought. Somewhere out there had to be someone who could save Nezuko. 

They landed in the riverbed. Tanjiro picked up his sister and resumed his flee from Tsukasa into the woods, further away from the Empire of Might. 

“Don’t worry Nezuko, your older brother will save you...,” Tanjiro ran, afraid to look back and see the giant chasing him, but he realized that the former wrestler had given up on pursuing them, assuming that they had both perished upon landing in the river.

After nearly running himself to exhaustion, he found himself at a strange-looking cabin on stilts. His nose had guided him subconsciously towards a fire as he saw a group of living humans he didn’t recognize (aside from Gen) working on some project led by a strange man with spiky, green-tipped hair.

“Please...save Nezuko...she’s all I have left!” Tanjiro cried out as his knees collapsed. “You’re...Senku, right? The doctor?” 

“That’d be me.” Senku rubbed his neck. 

“You’re our only hope.” Tanjiro cried, his cheeks puffy. 

“I’ll see what I can do. You’re both in pretty bad shape. I’m going to need some speed to treat this, but Kohaku’s out training Ginro and Kinro for the Grand Bout.” Senku stood there biting his tongue. He turned to a blue-haired man who was picking through one of the baskets of new materials, examining it. “Inosuke! Go get Chrome. We’re going to need all hands on deck. I’ll reward you with shiny acorns.” 

“Shiny acorns?” Inosuke’s eyes lit up. “Of course I can grab ‘em, Menku!” 

“I’m ten billion percent you’re screwing up my name on purpose at this point. We’ve known each other for how long now?” Senku folded his arms as he turned back to Tanjiro as a grin formed on his face.

“Don’t ask me to do that counting socrery! You know I can’t do that!” Inosuke shouted. 

“It’s not sorcery. One, magic doesn’t exist. Two, even if it did it wouldn’t be sorcery if literal toddlers could do it.” Senku placed his hands on his hips.

“I’m leaving and getting Chrome now!” Inosuke scurried off. 

*********************************************************************************************************

If the Tsukasa Empire was prose, the Kingdom of Science was poetry. Everything was more vibrant, more beautiful, the kind smiles and waves from Senku’s teammates were the norm, not the exception like it was back at Tsukasa’s place. 

_“Today we’re making hydroelectricity to power the cotton candy machine!”_

_“Today we’re making magnets!”_

_“Today we’re making a generator!”_

It was always something bright and unexpected which was so refreshing after spending the first month of being free after 3,700 collecting sticks for a king. Inosuke was one of Senku’s handymen and the second-best hunter after Kohaku. He was better than Magma, but he was uninterested in marrying any of the girls in the village, including Ruri.

One day while getting some minerals from the river, Tanjirou glanced over and saw Inosuke’s drenched, silky blue hair that crept down to his built shoulders. He had seen plenty of built bodies both in the Tsukasa Empire and the Kingdom of Science, but something about Inosuke was different. It made his chest tightened.

“Inosuke, why aren’t you participating in the Grand Bout to marry Ruri?” 

“I’m not interested in her. Why compete for a prize you don’t want?” 

“Fair enough, but what about her is unappealing?” Tanjirou asked. 

“I...don’t...,” Inosuke breathed as he found a way to word what he wanted to convey, “I’m into guys. Not girls. When I say that, I mean...I like guys...,” 

“I see. That’s perfectly fine.” Tanjirou picked up his leather satchel and turned around to count to make sure they had enough to take back to Senku and Chrome for their project.

“Especially guys like you,” Inosuke stated as he placed his hand that still smelled like freshwater mud on Tanjirou’s shoulder. The redhead turned around to face the green-eyed hunter. 

Tanjirou’s grip on his satchel loosened as it fell onto the group. He could picture perfectly in his head Senku groaning in disgust if he were here that “love was the most illogical thing in the world just look at this mess” but unlike Tsukasa, the scientist would never kill him for disagreeing. 

Tanjirou closed his eyes as Inosuke placed his lips on the redhead’s mouth. For what seemed like even longer than the nearly four thousand years trapped in stone, they stood there. Inosuke pulled away as he heard footsteps. 

“Well, well, I thought it was time that you confessed, boar-man.” Senku picked up the satchel of materials. “At least you didn’t take five years plus the fallout of the apocalypse like Taiju did to tell your crush how you felt. How’s he doing, by the way?”

“He wouldn’t stop talking about how much he missed you and talked about how you guys built a rocket once.” Tanjirou explained. 

“That sounds like him, that big oaf. I miss him, too.” Senku gave us a tired chuckle, “Well that’s out of the way, your sister’s been working on a little project to help us get the villagers on our side, but we’ll need someone who’s familiar with the local flora to help with it.” 

“What is it?” Tanjirou asked. 

“Your family ran a bakery in the old world, right?” Senku tilted his head. 

“Ah! That’s a great idea! Just the idea of baking loaves of bread makes me nostalgic...,” Tanjirou sighed, “I miss mom. I hope she and my siblings are ok.” 

“Don’t worry, once we beat Tsukasa, we’ll revive your whole family.” Senku reassured Tanjirou. “I was thinking you and Inosuke could help with the ingredients while I continue on with making the antibiotic for Ruri.”

“Of course!” Tanjirou smiled. 

“I’ll collect all the stuff! The most stuff you’ll ever see, Menku!” Inosuke proclaimed. 

“And with that, I’m heading back to the lab. Congratulations, you two.” Senku made his way down back towards their base.

Back at the base, Nezuko and one of the shy, less athletic boys from the village named Zenitsu were building a brick oven. Nezuko recounted her mother’s recipe for french baguettes, “We’re going to need yeast, flour, sugar, and eggs.” 

“We can extract sugar particles by distilling it from honey. Yeast is pretty easy to find, as are eggs.” 

“There’s a field of wheat close to the hot springs,” Kohaku mentioned and turned to Tanjirou and Inosuke. “You two, get going on that!” 

“Great!” 

***********************************

The experience of eating fresh bread of the first time in over three thousand years was surreal. As the villagers were delighted by the euphoria of having bread for the first time, Inosuke and Tanjirou lounged on a tree branch that overlooked the lake. The nostalgic taste nearly brought tears to Tanjirou’s eyes as sat with his first slice from a loaf that was still piping hot from the oven. 

“Monjiro, what’s wrong?” Inosuke asked. 

“Mom used to get up everyday at four in the morning and make these...and now I don’t know if I’ll ever get to see her again if Tsukasa gets his way and kills all of the elderly.” Tanjirou sniffled. “My mom’s fifty. She’s not exactly the young, physically strong kind of woman that he’d plan on reviving.” 

“Of course we will! The great Inosuke won’t let you give up that easily! Besides, this is delicious!” Inosuke smiled with crumbs all over his face. “We’ll be that scumbag into the ground for making you cry!”

“Inosuke,” Tanjirou wiped his tears away. “I just miss her. Where’s your mom?” 

“Oh, she...,” Inosuke trailed off and scratched his scalp. 

“She died from the same disease Ruri has,” Chrome interjected. “She and Ruri actually got sick around the same time.” 

“Pneumonia’s killed a lot of people. It shouldn’t be taken lightly.” Senku stated. 

“Inosuke, I’m so sorry.” Tanjirou’s heart shattered. 

“Stop. I don’t want to be pitied.” Inosuke darted his eyes away defensively. 

“It’s not pity. I wouldn’t want that to happen to anyone, much less my boyfriend. Can’t I worry about you like you worry about me?” 

“Monjiro,” Inosuke sat in awkward silence. “I guess can the great Inosuke’ll allow it. But it’s only because I want you to, ok!” 

“Sure it is,” Tanjirou leaned his head on Inosuke’s built shoulder. “I love you. We'll beat Tsukasa together,” 


End file.
